Guardian of shadows
by art3mis01
Summary: It was too late, they were coming. I ran leaving the last thing I knew behind, I couldn't see Rocco, or Sam, they were gone, it wasn't soon before I was too, I was afraid, my breathing got heavier, my legs started shivering I ducked behind a metal bin, it wasn't soon before they got to me, it was all my fault. I was terrified of what I had done.
1. Chapter 1

It was early saturday morning I could hear my mom downstairs in our old fashioned kitchen.

"Jessie, time to get up we have to go soon" I heard her yell to me.

"Ugh. Fine" I said as I got up to get ready. I got out of my dark blue bed, and stood up. My room was dark green with a dark blue carpet. I had a bookshelf full of comic books and my curtains were a tardis fabric. my room was definitely one of a nerds. I walked over to my mirror that symbolized the magic mirror from snow white. In the mirror stood a 15 year old girl with long black hair that went down a little above her elbows, a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. her eyes were green and bright and her smile was joyful although she looked tired, very tired. She wore a black long sleeve nightgown that said star wars on it. I stared at myself in the mirror and started to fix my hair. As I put my hair into a braid I picked out my outfit. I decided to wear my marvel comic dress, and my one ring necklace from lord of the rings. I opened my door, as the smell of pancakes, and slightly burned toast wafted in. I walked down the cold wooden steps to my living room and took a left into our kitchen.

"Wait a minute young lady, you are not wearing that to your neices wedding" My 'mom' said as I grabbed my plate for breakfast.

"But-" I began

"No but's young lady, go put on the blue dress I got you...Now." My 'mom' said with a stern look on her face.

"But, I'm not related to her anyways, i'm fostered as of two weeks ago, I've never even met her I don't even want to go to this stupid wedding" I thought in my head as I went to my room to change. I quickly changed into the blue skater dress my mom bought for me. Making sure to leave on my one ring. I was seriously considering running away from this foster home, it was loud, and to be honest, my 'parents' didn't accept me, I like to think i'm the Billy Batson of my time, I had quite a record, In total, i've ran away from four foster homes, The only homes I didn't run from, were the ones that Rocco and I were in together. The only reason that I havent run yet, is because they dont care about where I am, or what im doing here. I enjoy it alot compared to parents who are always in my business.

"Jessica hurry up!" My mom yelled at me interrupting my thoughts.

"Ok" I yelled back, as I opened my room door, and walked down into my living room.

"Jessie, you look great!" My mom said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said bluntly. My mom dad and me left our house, and drove to the local public garden, where the wedding is being held. We were about the tenth group there, it looked like it was going to be a big wedding, there were about 600 seats set out.

"Jess!" I heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Rocco" I yelled as I ran up to hug my old friend. Rocco and I met when we were six, we had the same foster parents, after about four years of being transferred to the same foster homes, Rocco was adopted, and I was left to continue to be transferred from home to home, since then, I've only seen Rocco four times, once at my friend cristas halloween party, once at the beach, once on a trail in the woods, and.. Now! Rocco has dark blue eyes, and black hair, that's medium length for most guys.

"How have you been Jess?" He asked me after we hugged.

"Alright, Not much is new, how about you?" I asked.

"Ive been great, i'm in grade eleven now. I finally bought a one ring necklace after I saw yours" He said with a awkward laugh as he pulled out the chain from under his shirt.

"Awesome!" I said gleefully.

"Jessica! Come meet your cousins" My mom called.

"Well, duty calls" I said as I turned around, and ran towards my mother.

After about an hour of being interrogated by eight year olds, everyone began to sit, and Blah Blah Blah boring wedding stuff, the wedding was over, and it was time for the after party, The fun part of the wedding, where you can watch some of your relatives get drunk, and conduct experiments to see how drunk they are...For science's sake.

" Hey Jessie, do you wanna go on an adventure?" One of my little cousins called to me referring to a path in the woods. I looked at my mom.

"Someone responsible should go with them" My mom said, I smiled.

"You know Rocco's going with them" I said noticing he had joined the group.

"I know. That group is just a recipe for disaster" My mom said with a smile, sometimes she was cool like that...Sometimes. I ran off to join the group.

"Hey, Rocco, I forgot to ask, why were you at this wedding again?" I asked remembering our families were not related, as we began to follow the trail.

"My dad is a photographer part time, we get invited to a lot of weddings" He explained to me.

"Oh, cool" I said to him. The rest of the night was pretty fun, mostly, wedding stuff, food, and random crazy relatives dancing. I got back home by about 1:00 in the morning, I managed to get Rocco's Ig info, so we could stay in touch. I fell asleep at around 1:30am. I had a horrible nightmare, I saw flashes of sauron, and, thanos, and millions of super villains standing in front of me, I would've been much less terrified, but it felt so real. I woke up from my nightmare at about 2:00. The screams of people I heard echoed in my ears. I know, it sounds stupid to be afraid of some nightmare, but I felt it, there were screams from all around me, everytime I closed my eyes, I saw it, the blood everywhere, the dark clouds filling the sky, Thanos, and...The master,

black adam, twoface, reverse flash, etc. What am I thinking this is stupid, it's not real, It's not real, I kept repeating the words in my head. Until I heard my phone buzz, I picked it up to see a message from R0cc01 (Rocco).


	2. Chapter 2

R0cc01: Hey Jess u still awake?

Jesz3: Just woke bac up y?

R0cc01: Me too, had d weirdest dream..

Jesz3: This is getting too weired.. So did I

R0cc01: No kidding,

R0cc01: Please dont tell me, villans?

Jesz3: yep

R0cc01: Your kidding!

Jesz3: I wish, that was terrifying

Rocc01: No kidding, do u think its a quiencidence?

Jesz3: I hope it is…

Me and Rocco continued our conversation until about 3:00 am, we decided to go back to sleep. The rest of the night wasn't much better, all I could see was flashes of my nightmare, I finally fell asleep around 3:30. I woke up to clanging dishes from downstairs. It was now 12:00, well, thiers half my day wasted.

"Jessica, get up, it's time to do the dishes." My 'mom' yelled at me. Today's the day, I thought, i'm done with this family, i'm out, i'm running away.

"Come'on Jessica, after you do the dishes, were going to the foster agency, to pick up a kid named Cam, remember?" My mom yelled after she got no response. Dang it I guess, I'll wait a week before I leave, I always enjoy meeting other foster kids, and hearing their stories.

"Right, I'll be down in a minute." I Yelled down to my 'mom'. I quickly put on the outfit I was going to put on yesterday and did the dishes. The drive to the foster agency is about a half hour, I don't mind long drives, they give me time to daydream stories about superhero crossovers, and being my own superhero with magic hand beams. Unfortunately, this ride was filled with flashbacks of my nightmare, each time I saw it, I noticed something new, this time, It was captain marvel(Dc) standing next to me, over the time of the ride there, I had notices that there were alot of injured heros standing around me, including, Spiderman, Captain america, ironman, thor, batman, super man, both captain marvels, all of the tmnt gang, and the 12th doctor(doctor who). After the long ride of me reliving my nightmare, we finally got to the agency. It took about 10 minutes to get in, to meet Cam, while we were waiting, my 'mom' told me that Cam was a 10 year old boy that had recently been taken away from his home, because and I quote, "things got bad". We got called to go meet Cam and have my parents fill out paperwork after about ten minutes. Cam is a 5' tall boy with short dirty brown hair, and,bright grey eyes. He looked sad, he looked like he hasn't smiled in a while, I felt bad for him, I know exactly how that feels.

"Hi" he said to me and my parents in a soft voice.

"Hi, i'm John, and this is Meredith, well be taking you in for a while" My dad said to Cam.

"Sup, Im Jessie" I said to him. My parents filled out paperwork in a office, while me, and Cam waited outside.

"So, Cam, What kind of movies do you like?" I asked him trying to make it less awkward.

"All of them. I like your dress, I'm a big Marvel fan" He said with a small shy smile. I wasn't expecting that, I was happy that he didn't just say I don't know.

"Thanks! I am too, but that's pretty obvious,I like DC too, I like to think I'm the Billy Batson of today." I said with a smile.

"Is that because you've run away from foster homes before" He asked. Oh jeez, why me.

" Yep, do they tell everyone about that, or.." I said, for some reason, everyone knew I had run away from foster homes before. He let out a tiny huff of laughter.

"So, how about, you be the Freddie Freeman of today?" I asked him, he smiled.

"Sure, but your the bigger nerd" He said making me laugh

"That's true, we can be a mix of both" I said managing to get him to let out a smile. We continued our conversation until my parents came out.

"Come-on kids, how about we stop for ice cream on our way home, and then we will show Cam around the house." My mom said more as a statement than a question. Wow, my "mom" buying us ice cream, last time I had ice cream was when I got picked up from the foster home, I was tempted to tell Cam to enjoy the new treatment while it lasted, but I didn't want to get yelled at by my parents. We got our ice cream, and headed home. By the time we finished showing Cam the house, it was time to go to bed, I wanted to see if I was going to have another nightmare, but I also didn't want to, because that was seriously scary, but I braved it out and went to bed.

*I opened my eyes in a large field, At first, I couldn't recognize it, but then it came to me, I was in the shire, small hobbits ran around me, and laughed. It quickly got scary, Jessie, I heard echoing in my head it almost hurt. That's when I saw it, the black clouds, and red thunder. I blinked and everything around me was gone, it was all black, I still heard my name being echoed in my head*

I woke up with a killer headache, My phone buzzed moments later, but it felt like someone was shrieking in my ears. Then I heard a thud noise, and creaking floorboards, I think it was mostly from my headache, but it sounded loud, and it was coming towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear every beat of my heart, it was loud, and continuously playing in my ears, I could barely hear the thudding noise over my heartbeat, it just got louder, and louder , I crawled up into a ball grabbing my knees, and burying my head into them every movent I made felt like someone was blowing an airhorn into my ears, Then I heard it, just a quiet whisper, I couldn't figure out who's voice it was, but, it was gentle, almost comforting, It put a silence to the shrieking that was in my head.

"Darkness is coming, be careful Jessie" The voice softly echoed in my ears, and shrieking, and heartbeat I heard stopped, I grabbed my notebook that was on the desk next to me I began to do my best sketches of everything I had seen, so I could remember it better, I wrote down the words Darkness is coming, be careful Jessie, I had nearly forgotten about the thudding nouse I had heard outside my room, it now sounded like small footsteps, but I was so busy drawing, I blocked it out of my head. I heard a knock on my door, it was soft, and gentile, but it was a knock I nearly jumped off of my bed it scared me so bad.

"J-Jessie, are you a-awake?" I heard Cam say in a shaky voice, I felt myself let out a sigh of relief.

eah, come in- wats up?" I said as Cam came in to my room.

"I Had a nightmare" He said in a quiet voice. My first thought was that he had the same night mare as me and Rocco, no, He's a kid, kids have nightmares all the time right? I was trying to fight back tears, I realized how scary that nightmare I had was, and how terrifying it was, that it had continued when I was awake.

"I was in front of a big tower-" He began, he was staring into space as if he was recalling the nightmare.

"I looked up, and saw, what was almost like a big red eye, staring down at me, Then, the flash ran by me, and he grabbed me by the waist, and ran far, into the forest he told me to stay there. I saw a boy there too, he was older than me, he looked like he was worried, like he was having a nightmare too, there was a big tree… Talking to him, I couldn't hear what it was saying, but it seemed serious, Thats when I got chills, on the back of my neck, I turned around, and saw the eye again, It was above the trees, and it was staring down at me like it wanted me for something, Then I-I woke up." He explained to me.

"It was just a scary nightmare, don't worry, that could never be real" I said to him trying to comfort him, knowing that I needed him back asleep, and needed to think over everything he told me.

"Go back to bed, Your safe here" I said motioning towards the door.

"Right, OK" He said sounding disappointed. He left my room, and I began to think about what he told me, that eye was definitely the eye of sauron, he was definitely in middle earth, and If I was also in middle earth, Rocco might have also been in middle earth. Rocco was probably the boy from the tree. I picked up my phone to 5 new messages from him.

R0cc01: JESS!

R0cc01:Did you have a nightmare too?!

R0cc01:Are you okay?

R0cc01:Im seriously starting to get worried about this

R0cc01:Jessie?

Jesz3: I had a nightmare too.

Jesz3: so did the new foster kid my parents took in, he was in middle earth too.

R0cc01: This is getting really strange.

Jesz3: What happened to you?

R0cc01: I talked to tree beared, not really important, what about you?

R0cc01: Are you okay?

Am I okay? Why would he ask that? And why isnt what tree beared told him important, unless, tree beared told him that something was going to happen to me, like the headache I had, I began thinking of possibilities, when I remembered I was having a conversation.

Jesz3: Yea...

R0cc01: Do you think you can come to redwood park tomorrow morning?

Jesz3: Yes I can

R0cc01: k ill see you then. And we will talk about everything

Jesz3: ok, see you then.

I did my best to fall asleep, But all I could think about was the vice in my head, and why had it told be to be careful, why was it talking to me, who was it? I woke up lying in my bed with my notebook on my lap, I must've fallen asleep while I was writing in it I looked at the time, it was already 10:00. I rushed to get dressed, and ended up putting on a doctor who shirt, and medium length shorts, I ran downstairs, brushed my teeth, and hair, and grabbed my backpack.

"Im going to the park" I yelled regretting it as I said it.

"Wait a minute young lady" my mom said.

"Ugh, what" I said in the most annoyed tone possible

"What park are you going to?"

"Redwood" I said with a unamused voice. I should've just left without saying anything. I had already waisted two minutes.

"That's quite a ways away, why are you going all the way there?" She asked in a annoyingly suspicious tone. Ugh, I thought, I should've just told her I was going to the nearest park, now I was going to have the awkward conversation about how I was going to a park to see a friend, instead of inviting them here I could almost hear her saying, 'do you not want us to meet your friends, and which friends, can we trust them' I was already late, that was just going to make me more late. My mind was trying to find an excuse when Cam walked by behind my 'mom'.

"Cam, there you are, get dressed, don't you remember we were going to the park today?" I said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Uhhhh" Cam said in a confused tone giving me a look that said What

"Oh yeaaahhhh" he said incredibly suspiciously while giving me a look saying he understood it.

"Red wood park is your favorite right, hurry up before I leave without you" I said trying to sound unsuspicious.

"Have fun" My 'mom' said not breaking eye contact with me. She had one of those looks as if, I was in trouble, but she wasn't going to start anything, she slowly turned, and walked away as Cam came towards me fully dressed. He put his shoes on and we left, this time I didn't say anything when we left.

"Soooooo" Cam said with a look as if I had done something wrong.

"Where are we going?" He asked knowing I had lied to our 'mom'.

"Redwood park, to see my friend Rocco, we think that the villan dreams that we have been having are trying to tell us something, like the one you had last night." I said incredibly bluntly.

"Oh" he said, sounding slightly afraid. It was about 10:30 when we got to the park, Rocco was sitting on a swing next to a boy who looked similarly aged to him, he had light brownish hair that was cut on the sides, and longer on the top, like most guys had it, he was wearing a black t-shirt, grey jeans, and black shades. Rocco hadn't noticed we were there yet, and he along with the boy he was with looked worried.


End file.
